


Writer's Month 2020 Stories

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Iggy Pop (Musician), Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF, The Stooges (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Black Character(s), Break Up, British, Canon Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Large Cock, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, Punk, Punk Rock, References to Drugs, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: I'll be writing at least one story a day. Primarily drabbles, primarily Robert Plant stories, but sometimes Iggy Pop stories, too.
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: House of Riot for Writers Month 2020, Writer's Month 2020





	1. Day 1: Tattoo artist /flower shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story

Robert's West Hollywood shop, established September 25, 1973, was a haven for the boldest women in LA. He loved his job. A spider couldn't have built a better web, he thought at least once a week.  
He was his best advertising: former Greek-godlike rock star, expert hands, a soothing British voice to distract from the pain. And each transaction ending with a single rose. Most often, a phone number received and a date, too. Maybe another sale for a bouquet as the cherry on top. Easy money, easy women, and never a word of bad press.


	2. Day 1: Tattoo artist /flower shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy Pop story

"What's he doing?" She nodded toward a gigantic, bearded man in a leather jacket sitting, more patiently than she would've expected, in a barber-style swivel chair.  
"That's my tattoo station," said Iggy, making change and handing her the bouquet. He wore a chain-mail tank and jeans with chaps. She couldn't help but notice the healing scars on his hands that indicated a recent throwdown.  
"Renaissance man, are you? Tattoos and flowers? And, uh, fistfights?" She looked down at his hands.  
He swept his black hair off his shoulders, and his childlike blue eyes grew wider. "That's just for starters, doll..."


	3. Day 2: Quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story

Robert placed the poly bag in her lap with a shallow bow. "Package du jour, milady."  
"Oh, good!" She reached for the scissors.  
"Third one this week. You're really nesting during quarantine, yeah?"  
"Got to make a rambling man comfortable when he can't ramble."  
"What's this one, then?"  
"Snoring strips. For someone..."  
He smiled weakly. "I won't stand for you shaming my dog for his breathing difficulties, madam."  
"I deserve to be comfortable, too. Just… Do it for me?"  
"Or… You know, there are, uh, natural remedies for putting one solidly to sleep…"  
"True… How about we try both tonight?"


	4. Day 3: Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story

The tour was magical. Sometimes overwhelming, with a blur of American cities and larger crowds than those half-listening to Robert's earlier groups, but mostly Led Zeppelin surpassed his wildest dreams. The whole band marveled at the alchemy that filled the air with the dangerous sounds of their first practice, then their first album. Three musicians and a singer had unwittingly whipped up something with a life of its own.  
Shutting the door behind him felt like the clock striking midnight for Cinderella. He would crash on someone's couch tonight, but he'd be rock royalty before it was all over.


	5. Day 4: Long Distance Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy Pop story. Nudity and drug abuse are referenced.

He hated calling collect to England, but it was that or standing by the pay phone down the street and risking another arrest. Loitering. Lame reason to rendezvous with the pigs, he thought, remembering better days with The Stooges, when at least an arrest was preceded by everyone in the audience seeing his cock.  
Those street calls were dwindling. He didn't blame her. But he needed to hear her voice as much as he needed that molasses flow of heaven in his veins.  
He gave the operator her number. And waited, hoping this wasn't the day she cut him off.


	6. Day 4: Long Distance Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story

Robert decided he must've been really high, because he smelled her. Musky rose, just as he'd fantasized for when they'd be together again next week.  
Had she surprised him with G's help? Robert was glad he left the after-party alone.  
He fumbled with his keys and ran a hand through his hair. At least his curls were dry again.  
He turned the key, cued a smirk, and entered, calling her name.  
Nothing. And nobody.  
He was puzzled until he saw the thick, scented envelope on the floor. More intimate photos. He smiled wickedly. It would have to do.


	7. Day 5: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story

He laughed at her joke but desperately needed to break eye contact. A sip of cider, to the rescue.  
He glanced again. She was smiling and studying him.  
Her gaze was unnerving. Not schoolmarm angry, just serene. Loaded. With… Love?  
It was impossible! They'd just met.  
But…  
But it was unmistakable.  
He knew because he felt it, too.  
A nest of sure emotion was being built around them, the more they spent time together. Divine crafting, one could say. Soulmates coming home to each other.  
She was his. At last, the City of Angels had lived up to its name.


	8. Day 6: Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story. Sex is taking place, though not graphically described.

Ebb and flow of saltwater. Give and take of our connected bodies. Inhale. Exhale. We were nearly silent, engaged in ancient rhythm. Our passion anesthetized the sharp prodding of each grain of sand under our weight.  
The moon pulled the tides like you'd pulled me on top of your body: slow, but sure. My hips made gentle waves. Your silver jewelry gleamed in the moonlight. Your curls had expanded, feeding on the humid air.  
The pace was lazy, but we'd both soon be victims of the energetic undertow, caught up in breathless, climactic churning, voices wailing like hungry seagulls.


	9. Day 6: Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy Pop story

His feet hit the sand. Time to go.  
Swimming made him feel powerful. It helped him transcend his sheltered asthmatic existence in Michigan, and swimming free in the Pacific had given him all kinds of ideas for songs. But he'd need a band. And money for recording. And the will to fight the good fight against the music industry again. If only he could transcend his self-sabotage.  
He'd hitched a ride over but decided to walk to the apartment and couch of the week. He'd rather travel with his thoughts than the pity of a fan with a car.


	10. Day 7: Hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy Pop story. Self-harm and drug use are mentioned.

Iggy chattered about the show at a mile a minute, high off pride and powder. She was glad; his distraction meant he wasn't focused on the vicious burn from her applying rubbing alcohol to every scratch and gash on his chest.  
He thought of it as accessorizing the passion of performance, but it disturbed her, the sight of his clawing fingers or the angry path of a broken drumstick on his torso.  
She smiled uneasily, nevertheless, because the band was that memorable. She kissed him and reclined on the sofa, urging him to rest in her arms.


	11. Day 8: Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story.

Album number eight… Robert held it and nearly wept. He regarded Zeppelin as a battered warship, with the nonstop enemy fire of circumstance they'd sustained for nearly five years.  
Robert's ankle ached before rain now. And his Karac… That mortal wound would never heal.  
But their captain… Oh, captain… Now Robert's tears started to fall. Jonesy's hands on deck had saved Robert and Jimmy alike.  
Bonzo, too, was walking wounded, a little more with each album and tour of duty. Not that he'd ever let on. But Robert knew.  
They'd made it. Robert wondered if it was still worth it.


	12. Day 9: Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert Plant story. This features a character named Zena from my earlier story, "Nurses Do It Better."  
> [Read that story here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007369/) This drabble takes place after that story.

The first drop of viscous liquid hit Robert's tongue. "Can't taste it with this damned cold… Is it…?"  
"...Honey, mixed with lemon. Just like my mom taught me. Soothes the throat."  
"It feels good. And so do you." He caressed her brown thighs on either side of his body as he swallowed the rest of the concoction. "Love your attire, too, Z." He nodded to his favorite Wolverhampton jersey, which became a minidress on her body.   
"Who says you have to suffer when you're sick?" She winked at him.   
He grinned. "Yet another reason why nurses do it better."


End file.
